


Служебный роман

by boys_best_friend



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Ghosts, Mystical Creatures, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: Технически, никакого служебного романа у Мэллори нет. Романы ведь происходят между живыми людьми, служебные в том числе. К тому же, Оливия Мэнсфилд уже не является сотрудником МИ-6.





	Служебный роман

**Author's Note:**

> У Мэллори есть жена.

Когда Мэллори видит её в первый раз, подняв взгляд от бумаг на столе, мысль в его голове только одна: доработался. На часах за полночь, причём даже не буднего дня, а субботы; глаза слезятся и едва различают мелкие буквы документа, спина болит так, что кажется — одно движение и позвоночник переломится, в висках гудит; но гамбийский кризис сам по себе за выходные не рассосётся.   
«Доработался, ну конечно», — думает Мэллори. Это его рациональная реакция, а иррациональная, суеверно-животная тоже здесь: комок страха набухает где-то в солнечном сплетении, невидимые волоски встают дыбом на загривке. Страх необъяснимого, всплывшего с той стороны реальности — и страх за собственную психическую состоятельность. «Несостоятельность», — отмечает он про себя, тщетно пытаясь отогнать видение.  
— Вы хоть помните, что у вас есть дом? Туда всё же стоит уходить по вечерам, — строго говорит М. — Иногда.  
Она сидит в кресле для посетителей, и Мэллори после первого шока приходит в голову, что вообще-то это странное место для неё. Сколько лет ей не доводилось сидеть по ту сторону стола руководителя МИ-6? Но прямая, словно у античной статуи, спина, твидовый костюм без единой морщинки и спокойный, какой-то даже будничный взгляд — всё говорит о том, что власть в эту минуту находится с противоположной стороны стола. А посетителем здесь должен считать себя Мэллори.   
— М... Миссис Мэнсфилд? — выдавливает он, кое-как совладав с речевым аппаратом. И внутренне поздравляет сам себя: нет, оговорки не случилось, единственный настоящий М здесь всё еще он сам. Из живых и здравствующих руководителей Ми-6, по крайней мере.   
Она усмехается: мол, да, она самая, не ждали?   
— К чему теперь эти церемонии? Зовите меня Оливия, как вам всегда хотелось... Гарет.  
«О каких моих желаниях ей еще известно?» — думает Мэллори, вдруг вспомнив, что у него есть тело, и принимаясь растирать окаменевшую шею. Неприятный комок в груди не собирается исчезать, а разрастается вплоть до кончиков пальцев, которые начинают предательски подрагивать.   
— Не хотите ли выпить? — Привитые с рождения манеры и чувство юмора становятся спасительной соломинкой, за которую Мэллори хватается, лишь бы не молчать. Он читал, что сошедшие с ума люди могут часами поддерживать диалог со своими воображаемыми друзьями — но, по крайней мере, он не уверен в том, что ему ответит собеседница, а это уже оставляет какую-то надежду.   
— Благодарю. Как ваша рука? — интересуется Оливия.  
— Спасибо, лучше, — уверяет её Мэллори секунд через тридцать после вопроса, как заторможенный. Уже зажившая после ранения рука почему-то начинает ныть, а он наконец решается встать и подойти к шкафчику с мини-баром (обойдя кресло с нежданно воскресшей М по затейливой траектории), потому что вежливость всё-таки обязывает. И ему самому позарез нужно выпить. Исцеляющая сорокоградусная жидкость струится по кубикам льда в стаканах, а Мэллори одним глазом косится на спину Оливии Мэнсфилд — мёртвая М не какая-нибудь шотландская хюльдра, со спины она тоже выглядит вполне полноценно. Короткий ёжик платиново-седых волос топорщится на затылке — Мэллори хочется протянуть руку и потрогать их. Просто так, для проверки. Он не решается, как не решился бы сделать ничего подобного при жизни этой женщины. Аккуратно поставив перед ней стакан, наполненный скотчем, он отходит, не поворачиваясь к призраку спиной, неуверенными шагами человека, идущего по минному полю.   
Двойная порция виски не прочищает ему мозги, а скорее наоборот. Он удивляется, когда призрачная М отказывается от угощения, и Мэллори зачем-то начинает настаивать. Оливия хранит равнодушное молчание, а он в повисшей тишине замечает, как позвякивает лёд о стенки стакана в его побелевших пальцах. Поставив стакан, он растирает дрожащую руку, морщась, как будто от боли, хотя ранена у него была другая рука. Оливия смотрит на него снизу вверх, а потом кладёт на край стола узенькую, сухую ладонь с двумя золотыми колечками на пальцах.   
— Гарет, пожалуйста, не бойтесь меня. Ничего особенного ведь не происходит. — В её голосе почти звучит мольба. — Понимаете, мне просто стало так... одиноко.  
— Могу себе представить, — выдавливает из себя Мэллори.   
— Я же не собиралась оставаться в полуразрушенной церквушке, черт-те где на севере, с этим сумасшедшим к тому же.  
— Понимаю, понимаю, — кивает Мэллори, как заведённый. И ненароком кидает взгляд на коммутатор — всегда можно вызвать кого-то из дежурных или охрану, он же не один в этом подземелье. Что произойдёт, если позвонить? Призрак тут же исчезнет? Останется перед его, Мэллори, глазами, но никому другому не будет виден? Дежурный сотрудник сразу вызовет для М людей в белых халатах?   
Он переводит взгляд на Оливию и замечает, что сквозь её тело начинают проглядывать очертания мебели и входной двери.  
— Нет-нет, не уходите, — спохватывается Мэллори. — Пожалуйста. Останьтесь, если можете.   
И дальше наблюдает какое-то невероятное физическое явление, во время которого очертания сидящей перед ним женщины снова уплотняются, а уголки её губ трогает довольная улыбка.   
Мэллори готов схватиться за голову, но это было бы слишком театрально и просто бесполезно. Что можно спросить у привидения, если оно соизволило явиться и, вроде бы, не собирается уходить? Как дела на том свете? Что вы делаете днём? Умеете ли вы читать мысли? Стоит ли опасаться восстания в Сирии? Можно выпить ваш виски?   
— Ну, — прочистив горло, выдавливает из себя Мэллори почти светским, как ему кажется, тоном, — и как вы поживаете, Оливия?  
***  
Он возвращается домой под утро, пьяный и измученный, потому что ему позарез нужно было пройти пешком от работы до Нотинг-Хилла, домой, на рассвете, когда наконец покинул офис. Падая под бок к спящей жене, Гарет думает: разумеется, она поймёт, что гамбийский кризис сам себя не мог разрулить за выходные, — но наверняка удивится, почему от её мужа так пахнет алкоголем после ночной работы. Его ошалевший от впечатлений и виски мозг лихорадочно строит планы: надо бы свозить жену на курорт в какой-нибудь уик-энд, желательно завтра же записаться к корпоративному психологу и никогда, никому, даже психологу и тем более жене не рассказывать о событиях этой ночи. А завтра вечером? Она вернется? Не может не вернуться, раз пообещала. Мэллори наконец засыпает на пару часов.   
***  
— Сэр, всё в порядке? Вы выглядите усталым, — вежливо сообщает ему Билл Таннер.  
В его взгляде читается: «Вы не пробовали уходить домой хотя бы в десять? Попробуйте, это помогает». Но помощник М, как тот кролик, слишком воспитан, чтобы откровенно указать начальнику на то, что тот фигово выглядит из-за недосыпа.   
— Гамбия, Таннер, сами понимаете. А тут еще и Сирия...  
Таннер умеет не лезть не в своё дело; он просто отдаёт распоряжение принести еще кофе в кабинет М.  
***  
— Сэр, вы выглядите усталым. Может быть, вам сегодня уйти пораньше? Я внесу необходимые корректировки в отчёт по Гамбии и сделаю для вас краткую справку завтра днём, можете на меня положиться. — Ив Манипенни немного более прямолинейна, чем Таннер, но и по-женски проницательна. Наверняка заподозрила, что у М служебный роман с кем-то прямо на рабочем месте, — вот только пока не понимает, с кем.   
— Спасибо, оставьте лучше отчёт мне на вечер. Кстати, вы умеете поливать орхидеи? Как за этой штукой ухаживать?  
***  
— Любите эти цветы? — невзначай спрашивает Бонд, заглянувший в кабинет за инструкцией для нового задания. Мэллори на всякий случай отодвигает подальше от 007 цветущую орхидею на своём столе.   
— Так, знаете ли, захотелось чем-то украсить рабочее пространство... А вам никогда не хотелось, Джеймс?  
— Моё рабочее пространство обычно и так довольно цветисто, — сухо улыбается Бонд. — Кстати, покойная М любила орхидеи, вы знаете? Думаю, они напоминали ей об Азии, о Гонконге. Но она никогда не держала их на работе.   
Мэллори едва сдерживается, чтобы не спросить: «а что, она держала их дома?» Почему-то ему кажется, что Бонд может об этом знать. Еще ему хочется попросить Джеймса не называть Оливию Мэнсфилд ужасным словом «покойная» — но формально Бонд прав, она действительно покойная М, а он — живой и относительно здоровый М, до поры до времени.   
— Говорят, вы в последнее время сидите тут по ночам, как сова, и едва ли уходите домой ночевать. Боюсь, вы так долго не протянете, сэр.  
— Кто говорит?  
— Кью мне сказал.  
— Кью тоже работает по ночам?   
— Эти молодые гики из техотдела, кажется, вообще никогда не спят. — Бонд делает неопределённый жест рукой и едва скрывает улыбку. — Но вы, сэр, нам нужнее, так что лучше поберегли бы себя.  
— Спасибо за заботу, Джеймс, я постараюсь, — рассеянно говорит М.   
Мэллори думает, что Бонд, пожалуй, единственный, кому можно рассказать об удивительных вещах, происходящих в этом кабинете поздними вечерами. Кому, как не Бонду, такое понять; кому, как не ему, узнать о том, что дальше случилось с женщиной, которая умерла на его руках в Шотландии?  
Но не стоит, у Бонда и так достаточно своих призраков. К тому же Гарет Мэллори немного ревнует к агенту 007.   
***  
— Не отправляйте его на эту встречу в Брюсселе. Что-нибудь обязательно пойдёт не так, попомните моё слово.  
Мэллори хмурится, с недоумением глядя на Оливию. Голос из потустороннего мира, конечно, может быть похож на прорицание, тем более что оно произносится опытным профессионалом разведки и просто женщиной с развитой интуицией.  
— Да что там может пойти не так? Всё отлично подготовлено, послезавтра Бонду надо будет лишь забрать информатора из отеля и посадить его на самолёт. Задача деликатная, требуется соблюсти секретность, но ничего сверхсложного.   
— Вот именно, — кивает Оливия. — Любой другой агент тоже справится. Пошлите другого.  
— Сами знаете, как 007 бывает недоволен, когда его вдруг отзывают с задания. У него не так уж много работы в последнее время.  
— Думаете, он сопьётся, если заставить его скучать? Не сопьётся, я уже проверяла. Гарет, — она взволнованно подаётся вперед, и Мэллори лицом ощущает холодок от её близости, — мы же с вами не хотим, чтобы 007 пополнил списки погибших при исполнении. Пожалуйста, отзовите его.  
— Чтобы эти списки послезавтра пополнил кто-то другой, так? — Гарет смотрит на неё в упор, так близко, как никогда не смотрел. Он чувствует запах её духов, которые раньше вдыхал по-настоящему всего один раз — когда прижимал её к полу, закрывая собой, во время покушения на заседании Комитета. Аромат всё тот же, но как будто стал слаще.  
— Вы предлагаете мне выбрать, кого отправить на смерть вместо Бонда? А как вы сами делали такой выбор раньше, Оливия?  
Она не отвечает, снова откинувшись на спинку кресла и пристально глядя на белую орхидею между ней и Мэллори. Он устало проводит рукой по лицу, возвращая ему человеческое тепло:  
— Всё будет в порядке. Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы подстраховать нашего агента и информатора. Никто не погибнет.   
***  
Через два дня штаб-квартира МИ-6 стоит на ушах. Мэллори встречается с министром, разговаривает на повышенных тонах с главами бельгийской и французской спецслужб, принимает десятки решений, которые должны помочь соединить разваливающиеся, как карточный домик, звенья антитеррористической операции на континенте. Взрыв в аэропорту был кем-то точно спланирован так, чтобы уничтожить информатора, сопровождавшего его агента МИ-6 и еще десяток оказавшихся рядом людей. А под вечер Билл Таннер приносит М на подписание приказ о занесении имени агента, работавшего под кодовым номером 003, на доски с именами погибших при исполнении. Бонд появляется в кабинете через секунду после того, как выходит Таннер, от него пахнет алкоголем, и он не принимает приглашение сесть, расхаживая по кабинету, как взволнованный зверь по клетке.   
— Вы пришли за дальнейшими инструкциями? — устало спрашивает М, не поднимая головы от планшета.  
— И за ними тоже.   
— Что еще?  
У Бонда тоже есть интуиция, еще какая, и есть нюх на подозрительные совпадения, иначе что бы он здесь делал и что бы он вообще делал в МИ-6? У Мэллори, однако, нет никакого желания на ночь глядя рассказывать ему истории о привидениях.   
— Почему 003 вместо меня?   
— Вы что, хотите сказать, что он провалил операцию и поплатился за это, а вы бы справились куда лучше? Сомневаюсь, Джеймс. Бывают обстоятельства, которые даже мы не можем просчитать. К моему огромному сожалению. Вы и сами это знаете.   
— Сэр, — взгляд Бонда тяжелеет с каждым мгновением, — если предполагается, что я всё-таки буду вести дальнейшие полевые операции по этому делу, как я понял со слов Таннера, то мне хотелось бы знать как можно больше деталей, о которых вы недоговариваете. Детали многое меняют, о чём вы, думаю, достаточно осведомлены.   
— Мне бы тоже многого хотелось, Джеймс, — резко цедит М. — Например, чтобы вы не подвергали сомнению мои распоряжения как своего непосредственного руководителя. Честно говоря, мне вообще хотелось бы отправить вас в отпуск, а не в поле. Чтобы вы не наломали дров, как уже случалось. Или чтоб не погибли ненароком, как вы уже делали при прежней М. Хватит с меня покойников.   
М замолкает, поражённый внезапным предположением, родившимся из его собственной речи: а жив ли этот человек, который стоит перед ним, стиснув зубы и держась за спинку кресла побелевшими от напряжения пальцами? Мэллори читал его некролог, между прочим, написанный женщиной, которая похоронена в Хайгейте, а позавчера ночью сидела в этом самом чёртовом кресле. Но от Бонда действительно слабо пахнет алкоголем, он зол и едва ли не искрит от сдерживаемого желания высказать М всё, что думает о его методах принятия решений. Агент 007 определённо живой и настоящий, и просто так растворяться в пространстве он не собирается.   
— Вы свободны, 007, — с усилием произносит М, кое-как вернув себе ощущение реальности. — Таннер завтра передаст вам инструкции.   
«Я знаю, что вы всё знали заранее», — читается в глазах Бонда перед тем, как тот выходит за дверь кабинета. 

***  
— Вы знали, — без предисловий начинает Мэллори вечером того же дня, когда она появляется снова. Как всегда, очень поздно вечером, как всегда, в то мгновение, когда он отвлёкся. Он продолжает лить виски в стакан, даже не поднимая глаз: просто знает, что Оливия Мэнсфилд уже здесь; почему знает — не смог бы объяснить, даже запаха духов и холода М не чувствует.   
— Нет, не знала. Просто интуиция. Она, знаете ли, обостряется... сейчас.   
— Лучше бы вы...  
— Что, Гарет? Лучше бы я молчала? Лучше бы в Брюссель поехал Бонд?  
У неё удивительно живые глаза, даже сейчас, вдруг понимает Мэллори, не отпуская её взгляда. Или это она не отпускает его? Взгляд её голубых глаз холоден, как альпийский ледник, но это не могильный холод, а обманчиво тонкий лёд, под которым бездна горечи, боли и страстной уверенности в своей правоте. Живые чувства, с которыми эта женщина не в состоянии расстаться и на том свете.  
Мэллори хочется задать так много вопросов, начинающихся с «почему?», сколько он не задавал с самого детства. Работа научила его, что вопросы — крайне опасная вещь: один короткий вопрос может сломать чью-нибудь жизнь, десятки вопросов превратили в ад часть его собственной жизни, за ту незабвенную неделю в ирландском плену. Сейчас Гарет Мэллори не знает, с чего начать, — а ведь перед ним сидит самый бесценный и уникальный консультант, которого глава МИ-6 может встретить в своей карьере. И неизвестно, сколько еще этот консультант здесь пробудет. Но почему-то Мэллори не хочется задавать ей профессиональных вопросов.   
— Вы всегда будете мамочкой агенту 007, а он этого не ценит, подлец, — говорит Мэллори, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и с радостью наблюдает, как голубой лёд её взгляда словно покрывается трещинами, весёлые морщинки расползаются в уголках глаз, и Оливия Мэнсфилд, кажется, улыбается. Мэллори вообще больше не заговаривает о работе в этот вечер.   
***  
За одним воскресным обедом становится ясно, что миссис Мэллори что-то подозревает. Она не выдвигает обвинений, но у неё тоже есть интуиция, и она следит за новостями, поэтому знает, что Гамбия уже более-менее в порядке, в Брюсселе всё могло бы получиться не так ужасно, если бы бельгийцы и французы не были так легкомысленны, а перманентный ночной аврал в МИ-6 третий месяц кряду — не совсем нормально, даже в условиях повышенной политической напряженности в мире. Логический вывод из этого один: у её Гарета роман на работе. Гарет, у которого раньше случались только романы с работой, не знает, с какой стороны зайти, чтобы развеять беспочвенные подозрения жены. Технически, никакого служебного романа у него нет. Романы ведь происходят между живыми людьми, служебные в том числе, успокаивает Мэллори сам себя (но едва ли смог бы объяснить то же самое жене). К тому же Оливия Мэнсфилд уже не является сотрудником МИ-6.   
Как человек, проживший в браке три десятка лет и столько же проработавший в спецслужбах, Мэллори понимает, что иногда дело можно уладить только компромиссом и достойной взяткой, поэтому он заказывает билеты на уик-энд в Бат и всё-таки обещает жене приходить домой пораньше, хотя бы через день.   
Как руководитель МИ-6 он имеет достаточно рычагов для того, чтобы приостановить ремонт в здании на Воксхолл-Кросс и, называя вещи своими именами, саботировать быстрый переезд разведслужбы из временной штаб-квартиры в постоянную. Он ведь совсем не уверен, что своевольный призрак Оливии Мэнсфилд, так легко перебравшийся из Шотландии в Лондон, захочет сменить историческое подземелье на прежнюю штаб-квартиру, о которой у неё остались неприятные воспоминания. Обсудить с Оливией этот вопрос он пока не успел, как и еще не выяснил у неё, бродит ли ночами по бункеру призрак старика Черчилля.  
Как минимум раз в неделю, поздними вечерами, когда в офисе не остаётся никого, кроме дежурных и телефоны перестают звонить, М склоняется над папкой с документами, которые он всё равно никогда не читает и которые давно пора выбросить. На рабочем столе перед ним белая орхидея и два стакана, в каждом лёд и порция скотча — он всё равно выпьет сегодня обе порции. За себя и за свою призрачную собеседницу, с которой никак не может наговориться: о политике, о разведке, о мире и войне, о норовистых агентах и о коллегах, которые в какой-то момент становятся семьёй. Но больше всего ему нравится говорить с Оливией Мэнсфилд, которую он почти не знал при жизни, о ней самой. А ей, кажется, нравится говорить с Мэллори о нём.   
Иногда они просто смотрят друг на друга и молчат. Мэллори бы мог сказать: «У нас целая вечность на разговоры», — но оба знают, что вечность в распоряжении только у неё одной. У него же есть лишь пара часов переработки поздними вечерами, и то не каждый день. Но и этих часов — мгновений пока еще смертного Гарета Мэллори на фоне чужой вечности — может быть достаточно, если знать, о чём говорить. Или не говорить. Он пока не знает точно, но чувствует, что нащупал путь к этому знанию.


End file.
